


happy birthday raphraph

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: birthday ni raphraph at may pasurprise ang jowa niya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	happy birthday raphraph

"so why didn't you answer my calls or texts?" nakapout si raphraph parang bata.

napairap lang si drei. "hindi ba obvious? it's your birthday in a few hours, nasa hotel tayo, can't you see what i'm wearing? gusto mo ba makita under the robe? kakabagan na ako dito."

raphraph was playing dumb kahit in reality medyo natitigasan na din siya with the sight of drei looking all sexy. gustong gusto niya punuin ang leeg niya ng hickeys at knowing him sa pagka wild niya, drei has to go to the office wearing turtle necks.

"bakit nga?"

drei suddenly pushed raphraph sa bed and lumuhod na siya then slowly unbuckled raphraph's dress pants. raphraph's breath hitched nung unti unti na binababa ni drei yung pants niya. "do i really have to spell it out why?" then he licked raphraph's clothed member.

"f-fuck." with just the mere act of licking was enough to make raphraph go crazy. parang gusto na niya idemand kay drei to suck him already. at the same time he is enjoying how drei is teasing him.

slowly kinagat ni drei yung garter ng brief ni raphraph at hinila pababa. when that piece of clothing was off, kaagad na sinubo ang naninigas na member ni raphraph and sucked it.

slowly lang nung una then bumilis ng bumilis. his head bopped in and out. "g-grabe ka naman b-bab."

kung makasipsip parang his dick was like candy.

actually sanay siya that he is the one sucking drei off... pero mapapamura nalang siya how sexy his boyfriend is.

7 years ago sobrang prim and proper si drei but to his surprise makalat at sexy pala boyfriend niya. minsan nga napapatanong nga siya sino ba mas makalat sa kanilang 2?

"should i stop?" sabi ni drei wiping off the precum.

"syempre hindi. more please." drei smirked before sucking him once again. this time raphraph was pulling his lover's hair with all the pleasure he was feeling.

once raphraph reached his climax, linabasan na siya and drei swallowed it.

akala niya hanggang giving him a blowjob lang ang regalo ni drei. tinulak nanaman siya ni drei hanggang sa napahiga si raphraph sa kama. then he took off his robe before sitting on top of raphraph.

"wh-what are you doing?"

instead of answering, the smaller took his dick at konti konti pinasok sa butas niya. pati si drei napapaikot ang mata sa sarap ng ginagawa niya. when raphraph was fully in, he started moving. he's riding raphraph. 

"t-tangina naman..." raphraph doesn't really curse pero jusko naman ang boyfriend niya.

raphraph's cursing made it even hotter. kaya drei kept moving even faster. hanggang sa parehas na sila sabay na sila linabasan.

si drei napahiga nalang sa dibdib ni raphraph panting not taking out the cock.

gulat naman siya biglang siya na yung nakahiga sa kama and raphraph was on top of him. "hala siya."

"ako naman. daya mo eh."

"hindi ko birthday. balita ko may 6 pa akin eh."

then kaagad naman tinanggal ni raphraph yung suot niyang polo then started paying attention to his favorite spots. drei's candy-like lips, deep collarbones, soft nipples. lahat.

he started going in and out of drei. the sounds of their body slapping was echoing the whole hotel room.

"sh-shet... wait raphraph... t-teka lang."

"dapat alam mo consequence being so sexy tonight."

"hnnnnnng" napapakapit nalang siya sa sheets.

pinadapa niya si drei and now drei is holding on the headboard as if doon nakasalalay ang buhay niya at raphraph was playing with his nipples.

sobrang sarap na sarap na si drei.

after a couple more rounds, naisip na nila mag soak sa bathtub. nakaupo si drei on raphraph's lap.

raphraph suddenly nibbled on his ear then whispered "you know this is the best birthday present ever."

"kalat."

"sino mas makalat sa atin?"

"next question please. hindi ko din alam sagot eh." drei giggled like a child blushing.

"thank you. mahal kita"

"i love you too. happy birthday. shet thirty ka na pala."

"okay a yung bati eh. gusto mo ba iprove na di pang-30 katawan ko? ulitin ba natin?"

"no na. di na ako makatayo."

after rinsing the both of them, kinarga na si drei bridal style then he dried drei's hair.

then they cuddled on the bed. "lab lab?"

"hmmm?" raphraph hummed as he kissed the top of his love love's head.

"may isa pa pala ako regalo."

"ano yun?"

"nag paalam na ako kay dani... i am moving out of the condo na. si sel na ata titira."

"you bought a new place?"

"no. do you remember what you asked me if i can move in... kasi lagi naman tayo magkasama... so i am moving in with you. i mean it's easier then kasi i am your secretary."

"no need to explain... you are always welcome in my house... our house na pala." he was waiting for a response pero nakatulog na si drei, masyado napagod. pano ba naman they did several rounds.


End file.
